


Idlewild Airport, 1949

by glorious_spoon



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Airports, F/M, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon
Summary: Peggy and Jack in an airport, waiting for Daniel to arrive.





	Idlewild Airport, 1949

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a handful of Tumblr prompt-ficlets here tonight so I don't lose them. Originally posted [here](http://glorious-spoon.tumblr.com/post/169943849851/the-prompt-meme-peggy-carter-and-w-waiting).

“You’re pacing,” Jack said, without looking up from his newspaper. “Stop it.”

“I most certainly am not pacing,” Peggy retorted, coming to a decisive halt next to the wall. Since Jack was raising his eyebrows at her now over the edge of his paper, she didn’t start a fourth circuit of the room. “I am… inspecting the exits.”

“You’re pacing, Marge. And it’s driving me up a wall, so maybe give it a rest already.”

“All very well for you to say.” Peggy rattled her fingers against the window, ignoring Jack’s put-upon sigh as she peered out onto the tarmac. It was dark out, and while the hustle and bustle of Idlewild Airport didn’t stop at sundown, it was impossible to identify any individual person in the sea of artificial lights and speeding carts. “He’s late. The flight was supposed to be in on time—”

“Good grief,” Jack said, folding his paper and slapping it down on the side table with more force than was really necessary. “I’m gonna go get some coffee. You want anything?”

“Tea, please.” Peggy didn’t look away from the window. “Two sugars—”

“—a slice of lemon, no cream, yeah, yeah, I got it,” Jack said. And then, “He’ll be here, Marge. Relax. Sousa isn’t going to miss his own wedding, not unless the Reds decide to bomb us between now and three o’clock tomorrow afternoon. In which case we’ll all have bigger problems anyway.”

“You’re a positive fount of reassurance, Jack,” she said tartly, but she did manage to find a smile for him before turning back to the window. Jack snorted, and then she heard his footsteps retreating down the long, tiled hallway toward the coffee kiosk.

He was right, of course. She was being ridiculous. The negotiations were concluded; she’d spoken to Daniel from the airport phone earlier that day when he’d landed in Florida. He was fine. The flight was on time. He was probably just dealing with the interminable headache that was baggage claim.

But she couldn’t help thinking of the pretty peach silk suit, freshly pressed and airing out above the bed in her small apartment. Couldn’t help remembering that the last time she’d been trying on a wedding dress, her world had come crashing down around her. The sense of foreboding was ridiculous, but she couldn’t seem to shake it. She’d relax when Daniel was _here_ , and not a moment before. Ridiculous or not, Jack would simply have to put up with it. She’d certainly put up with much worse from him over the course of their friendship.

The airport was quiet this time of night, so she heard Jack’s footsteps echoing back toward her long before he reached her.

“They didn’t have lemon,” he said, as she turned. “Oh, and hey, look who I bumped into over there.”

Jack stood a few feet away, a paper cup clutched in each hand. Behind him, looking frazzled and exhausted and _wonderful_ , was Daniel.

“Oh,” Peggy said, and blinked at him.

He grinned a little, setting his suitcase down and shifting his weight on his crutch. “Hey, Peg. I missed you.”

“Oh,” she said again, and laughed, and when she crossed the space between them in two long strides to slip into his arms, it was like she was the one who was finally coming home.

 


End file.
